1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy block set including a block with which wireless communication is possible, and a managing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, intellectual education of young children has attracted a great deal of interest, and various educational toys thought to stimulate brain development of young children have been developed and sold. In particular, toy blocks (hereinafter referred to as blocks) and building blocks are considered to be beneficial in developing spatial reasoning ability and creative ability. In addition, it is thought that brain development is stimulated by young children moving their hands.
Many blocks with a purpose of intellectual education of young children, such as the foregoing, exist (for examples, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2000-288260, and Patent Document 2: Examined Utility Model Application Publication No. H6-49350).
Also, blocks including a block on which a character component of a Kanji character is displayed, where the block has an RFID tag attached to it that stores a discrimination code for determining the character component of the Kanji character, are suggested as a learning-support system (refer to Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2002-215012).